creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Creepypasta Wiki:Chat/Logs/22 May 2015
11:29 Hej Rycerz 11:30 ale lagi 11:30 nareszcie piąteczek ^^^ 12:00 Guardian 12:00 Nie. 12:00 Byłem największy w agar.io 12:00 Ale zresetowali grę 12:00 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/jjiuguv 12:00 Srsly 12:00 Aha. 12:01 hexa taki groźny XD 12:02 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/becigxu Nie 12:02 Antasma 12:02 xd 12:02 ? 12:02 Przestań 12:02 D1 12:02 To było na gównym 12:02 Głównym* 12:02 o/ 12:02 Ma prawo bytu (SOMBRERO) 12:03 Ale to było wczoraj 12:03 I moje 12:03 Więc kopyrajt 12:03 Wstaw to do swoich cytatów 12:03 k 12:03 To jest genialne jak Ha ustawię sobie na profil 12:03 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/tfydmgu 12:04 Stare czasy <3 <3 <3 xD D Xd d 12:04 Nostalgia 12:04 Ej 12:04 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/vmrtlth Ale to przecież ZUS (ALIEN) 12:04 ? 12:04 A jak zmienię sobie nick 12:05 Na Pizduś Plastuś 12:05 To będę miał bana? 12:05 To dostaniesz bana 12:05 Ta 12:05 k 12:05 Za niedozwolony nick 12:05 Ale zapewne będziesz mógł jeszcze raz go zmienić 12:05 Dzisiaj piąteczek 12:05 Bo jest wulgarny 12:05 Helperzy się zlitujo 12:06 Najfajniejsze jest to że helper nie musi mieć 18 lat żeby nim być (CIGAR) 12:06 Jak zostaniemy staffami to zbanujemy wszystkich lewaków 12:06 I tych których nie lubiliśmy 12:06 Dobry pomysł 12:06 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/vewmepp 12:07 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/iyjitff To się nie nudzi 12:07 http://screenshot.sh/mKRtbuekcjGxl Taki kurde byłem 12:07 http://screenshot.sh/mKRtbuekcjGxl 12:07 Zobacz ile ta babka ma subów 12:07 czk 12:07 Ile 12:07 http://screenshot.sh/mFbto1qwXnC1h 12:08 O luj 12:08 Szatan kntfrmd 12:08 https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCMEyusWmW9i6_UmWErsKYtQ 12:08 Już ma 667 12:08 Ale godzinę temu miała 666 12:10 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/xumffdi Zgłaszam to do sądu 12:11 Ano 12:11 Pamiętam jak Cię staff zbanował 12:11 Ale potem odbanował 12:11 Zły Kirkburn 12:12 http://strawpoll.me/3958750 12:12 Nom 12:12 Kirkburn to zło 12:12 Zbanujo cio 12:13 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/cdinduo 12:15 http://strawpoll.me/4422742 12:16 http://strawpoll.me/666 12:16 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/wvnfynd 12:17 Użytkownik:Mały fan fnaf 12:17 Wtf 12:17 Bowser 12:17 wat 12:18 Lubisz ludzi którzy wprowadzają fałszywe informacje o pokach? 12:18 Nie 12:18 A co? 12:18 D1 12:18 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/pylcvht 12:18 Znam to 12:18 xD DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 12:18 Pękłem jak widziałem 12:18 bow flood 12:19 rycerz nie bowuj flooduj 12:19 http://screenshooter.net/100256206/gbbidtv 12:19 Ale ten gościu chyba nawet nie wie co to pokemon 12:20 Jedyny pokemon którego zna to pewnie Pikachu 12:20 Tak jak xvipers 12:20 Niby się zna na pokach a gra tylko w pixelmony 12:20 czyli ten gość zna tylko jednego poka z 720 12:20 Antasma 12:20 Plz 12:21 ? 12:21 Dzieci ktore grają w Pixelmony tylko udają że się znają na nich a nawet nie wiedzą jak się pisze nazwy 12:21 xD DD 12:21 Wiem 12:21 I on ma jeszcze jakiegoś pikachu z krzywym ryjem na skypie na avku 12:22 (Y) 12:22 Znam takiego dzieciaka z yt 12:22 kazałem mu wymienić wszystkie startery z kanto 12:22 znał tylko pikachu 12:22 nawet nie umiał napisać 12:22 Srsly 12:22 napisał pikaczu 12:22 Jak można nie znać starterów z Kanto XD 12:22 i pikachu to nawet nie starter 12:23 Ale wiesz, on ma pewnie 8-9 lat a to pokolenie nie zna się na grach z lat 80-90 D1 12:23 To tak jak się myśli o czymś o czym się nie zna 12:24 Np. wiesz że jest takie coś jak Mario ale Luigiego nazwiesz zielonym Mario 12:24 Bowz 12:24 Najgorsze jest to że na takim serwerze Pixelmon to mylą sobie legendy z pseudo legendami 12:24 Chyba że to Super Mario Bros. albo Słonik albo Srakman 12:24 Nie 12:25 Najgorsze jest że tam siedzą dzieci które myślą że jak grają w pixelmony to że są zbawcami świata 12:25 nie 12:25 Myślą że są największymi fanami pokemonów 12:25 w wszechświecie i arcywszechświecie 12:25 Nie ma czegoś takiego jak arcywszechświat 12:25 Jest 12:25 Jest multiwszechświat 12:25 I to są wszystkie wszechświaty 12:26 jest nawet arcyhipermegadupersuperwszechswiat 12:26 Nie znasz się B) 12:26 Mam podróbę gejboja 12:26 Znam się 12:26 Czyli? 12:26 BrickGamea 12:27 ja mam emulator gba na fona 12:27 i ciupam w szkole 12:27 I jak go źle położę to się odpalają skrillexy 12:27 Bo mu się zepsuła komora na baterie 12:28 Sonic.exe#comm-91938 Ten ipek jest idiotą 12:28 Zrobił serię 6 komentarzy 12:28 Chyba nie miał dzieciństwa 12:31 (Y) 12:32 http://screenshot.sh/m9d34ed0JKd3h 12:33 Pixelmony to takie niby Poki w świecie Minecrafta? Dobrze kojarzę? 12:34 Tak 12:34 To już nie lepiej zagrać w normalne Poki? ;x 12:35 Muszę naprawić swoje Poki na GBA. 12:35 Kyu 12:36 No właśnie ale w to dzieci grajo 12:36 Mam szczęście, że wychowałam swojego brata na normalnego .-. 12:36 Które są uzależnione od mc i już muszą grać nawet w cs które jest w mc 12:36 I woli grać w Poki na emulatorze 12:36 Nie 12:36 Pomimo że lubi grać w mc ;x 12:36 Najlepiej kup mu 3DS i Pokemon X lub Y (Y) (Y) (Y) 12:37 Zostanie najszczęśliwszym dzieckiem na świecie 12:37 Aż tak dużo nie zarabiam, zresztą 12:37 Najpierw sobie kupię :D 12:37 po co kupywać dwa 3dsy 12:37 wtf 12:37 Nie mieszkam z bratem 12:42 (mzt) 12:43 (mzt) 12:47 best emotka ever (mzt) 12:47 Tak 12:47 Potwierdzam 12:49 Użytkownik:Vetus809 12:49 Jest niby korektorem 12:49 Ale robi błędy w luj 12:50 >legędy miejskie .v. 12:50 12:50 12:51 On na 89% łamie coppa http://pl.five-night-at-freddy.wikia.com/wiki/Tablica_wiadomo%C5%9Bci:TheFoxyPL 12:51 koopa* 12:51 (koopa) 12:51 Usunęli emotkę? 12:51 (captcha) 12:51 (pikachu) 12:52 Tę też :< 12:52 (autobus) 12:52 nadal jest (all!) 12:52 ale mlp nie usunęli 12:52 Gupie adminy 12:52 Emotki z mario/poki przynajmniej używali 12:52 Mlp nikt nie użwa 12:52 admins logic 12:53 (pizzagif) 12:54 "Jeff ciągle powinien mieć tytuł pasty miesiąca” wtf .v. 12:54 Hum. 12:55 Ciekawe, kto usunął Pikachu. 12:55 Roz 12:55 Ipek Quotes 12:55 Niet 12:55 Użytkownik:Vetus809 .v. 12:55 Zrobiłem coś i zapomniałem że to czymam w imgurze 12:55 ale to tajne 12:56 Dobra 12:56 Wiem, kto usunął emotki z Pokemonami ;x 12:56 http://imgur.com/n1c2Qi6 12:56 Kto 12:56 Raven 12:56 pewnie 12:56 Mhm 12:56 Zgadnij, jaki powód 12:57 Raven usunął prawie 6000b z MediaWiki:Emoticons .v. 12:57 Kyu 12:57 "Bo czat to nie przedszkole" 12:57 Pewnie taki że lubi 12:57 Tru. 12:57 Czat to właśnie przedszkole 12:57 Bo szkoła to więzienie 12:57 A w necie powinni rozumieć 12:57 Dobra, chcecie, żebym pokemoniaste emotki przywróciła? 12:57 Że chcą się pobawić 12:57 Bo szkoła 12:57 itp 12:57 Tak 12:58 i z mario też 12:58 http://pl.creepypasta.wikia.com/index.php?title=MediaWiki%3AEmoticons&diff=142638&oldid=142410 12:58 (derp) - To usunął 12:58 nie usunął 12:58 (kawaii) 12:58 nie ma ;-; 12:58 Bo usunął 12:58 W imię Ojca i syna i ducha świętego 12:59 czemu tylko Ojciec z dużej 12:59 (dftt) 12:59 o/ 12:59 Witom 12:59 o/ 01:00 Aha, faktycznie widoczna emotka. 01:00 no witam 01:00 (QQ) 01:01 (yds) 01:02 Internet mi się zawiesił 01:02 Bo miałem w luj stron 01:14 (nyan) 01:14 (mzt) 01:14 Wut. 01:14 (ezt) 01:14 (pikachu) 01:14 mzt ezt 01:14 Piakczu* 01:15 Pikchau* 01:15 lavender town to pewnie zwykły słodki pokemon jak pikchau ale pikachu jest słdoki 01:15 Jak to ipek napisał pod pastą 01:15 (pikachu) 01:15 Jejku, co jest. 01:16 Masz problemy (cigar) 01:16 Zadzwoń do Bowsera 01:16 Noooo ;-; 01:16 Halo, halo, Bow, halp. 01:16 bowser to makłowicz 01:16 potwierdzone info 01:16 a hexa to wojciech cejrowski 01:16 Rycerz 01:16 Ja jestem chodzącym pokedexem 01:16 i encyklopedią 01:16 ta 01:16 A ja to...? 01:16 (mzt) 01:16 (mzt) 01:17 (pedo) 01:17 (pedodance) 01:17 (dftt) 01:17 (cyndaquil) 01:17 Gdy nie chce Ci się zaglądać na Bulbapedie albo Encyklopedie zadzwoń do BowserXL on jest chodzącym pokedexem i chodzącą wikipedią 01:17 (pika) 01:17 Wut. 01:17 (pikachu) 01:18 >.> 01:18 (pika) 01:18 Wątek:89571 (facepalm) 01:18 Solyder aha. 01:18 (nyancat) 01:18 (nyan) 01:18 Czemu. 01:18 .-. 01:18 hahaha XD 01:18 dobra ide 01:18 ;-; 01:19 do jednego mu przyznam rację 01:19 do nysa przed kompem XD 01:19 \o 01:19 o/ 01:19 Nys to człowiek kopulacji 01:20 Kopuluje się niezależnie od płci 01:23 Ale mało ludzi 01:23 Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń 01:23 Piątek, po 15. Halo, co ludzie mogą robić w tych godzinach ;o 01:23 pingas 01:23 Bawić się na dworzu 01:23 A nie siedzieć przed kompem 01:23 Jak to ;o 01:23 Rycerz 01:23 Ping 01:26 kyu co 01:27 Jajeczko. 01:27 Był Karu wczoraj? 01:27 nie 01:27 i bardzo dobrze 01:28 uff 01:31 o/ 01:31 hayo 01:31 Hajs <3 01:31 Kuro <3 01:32 Dobra, idę robić obiad 01:32 afk 01:33 siema banan 01:33 siema Rycerz 01:35 Jajko 01:50 o/ 01:50 Nein 02:03 Hayo Adaś 02:07 Banan <3 02:07 I hej 02:07 Nowuś <3 02:07 Banan ;-; 02:07 Bo Roju ;-; 02:07 Co Roju? ;-; 02:07 A 02:07 I ja mu miałam kupić lizaka pomarańczowego 02:07 Przyjeżdża x'D 02:07 ;-; 02:07 a był tylko wiśniowy (tt) 02:08 Czy on mi coś zrobi za to? :c 02:08 Na pewno nie przebije Ci nóg gwoździem ;--; 02:08 D: 02:09 Ey, o co chodzi z gołębiem i debatą? 02:10 ? 02:10 czo 02:11 No bo 02:11 Są memy z debaty 02:11 I coś jest z gołębiami 02:12 ;_; 02:12 idk ;-; 02:13 ;_; 02:13 Dzisiaj z koleżanką i kolegą dyskutowałam nad tym, kto jest oke i w ogóle ;-; 02:13 na kogo byśmy zagłosowali 02:13 o/ 02:13 śmiesznie było xd 02:14 My ostatnio dyskutowaliśmy z Sidem przez dwie godziny na temat polskiej polityki x'D 02:15 wow 02:15 Boże, co za człowiek, nie potrafi przyjąć do zrozumienia, że ktoś wybrałby Komora, od razu komentuje, że jesteśmy zaślepieni i boimy się x'DDD 02:15 (YDS) 02:15 wow 02:15 Boże, co za człowiek, nie potrafi przyjąć do zrozumienia, że ktoś wybrałby Komora, od razu komentuje, że jesteśmy zaślepieni i boimy się x'DDD 02:15 (YDS) 02:16 ;_; 02:16 Ja bym głosowała na Kukiza 02:21 http://www.pokeheroes.com/interact.php?id=3454793&action=direct 02:21 klikać 02:23 o/ 02:27 K 02:29 Ja na dude 02:16 ;_; 02:16 Ja bym głosowała na Kukiza 02:21 http://www.pokeheroes.com/interact.php?id=3454793&action=direct 02:21 klikać 02:23 o/ 02:27 K 02:29 Ja na dude 02:39 bow 02:39 munna lvl 100 XD 02:43 Xd dalrj juz nie moze expic 02:43 100 lvl to max 02:44 cześć, ze względu na to nie wiem czy to jest 02:45 witaj Piotrze w domu 02:45 z tego powodu nie jest do tego czasu jesteś na etapie adaptacji do zobaczenia 02:51 kyurone ping 02:52 Wiki the biller wbila 02:53 Antasma pings 02:53 K? 02:54 K 02:54 Wht r u doing 07:55 ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) 07:56 o/ 07:56 Aha. 07:57 Bo Pepszee ci chce shejtować 07:57 Nie prawda ;_; 07:57 Prawda 07:57 Confirmed 07:58 Latała pani z panem 07:58 Aeoroplanem 07:58 Puszczali sobie pszczoły 07:59 Na asfalt goły 07:59 Zło nadeszŁo 07:59 Pepszee 07:59 ;o 07:59 Wprowadzasz fałszywe informacje 07:59 To tylko lewactwo 08:00 °_° 08:00 Meh 08:00 Halo, halo, jakie lewactwo. 08:00 Kyurone 08:00 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/mbeuadx Pamiętam to XD 08:00 Nie to miałem na myśli 08:00 o: 08:01 XD 08:01 "go" 08:01 Damn 08:01 xD 08:01 wyszło szydło z worka 08:01 Ale spk 08:01 XD 08:01 Zostaniesz moją przyjaciółką? 08:01 XD 08:01 Co. 08:01 xD 08:01 niezły desperat 08:01 Rycerzu 08:01 najpierw psycholka 08:01 teraz on 08:01 Zostaniesz moim przyjacielem? 08:01 kyurone masz absztyfikantów (lf) 08:01 I kto to mówi? :> 08:01 mie nie podrywają randomowe osoby z neta (lf) 08:02 No właśnie widzę ;P 08:02 Kyu 08:02 Bo wtedy cb nie miałem na myśli 08:02 Tylko TrollPasta chyba ty 08:02 Nie wiem, ale, ten, fajnie to wygląda x'D 08:02 Wiem 08:02 Ale Raven jednak ma odemnie plusa 08:02 Za jedynie kick 08:03 ;o 08:03 o/ 08:03 Któż to 08:03 Pierwsze widzę 08:03 Stary człek 08:03 Nowociotexie 08:03 Mam pewien zamiar 08:04 Jaki 08:04 ? 08:04 Nadzwyczajny 08:04 o/ 08:04 Heyo!! ;w; 08:05 Natychmiast przedstawi mi się ;_; 08:05 No ;_; 08:05 Strzelam, że ma na imię Madzia, ale nie jestem pewna. 08:05 Tak na 30% 08:05 Kto? xd 08:05 Hmm jak to rozkminilaś? 08:05 Antasma madziu... 08:05 Antaszma.. 08:06 Kyu nie przywitasz się ? ;w; 08:06 XD 08:06 * Kyurone tul Madzia :3 08:06 *o* 08:06 A mnie to już nie przytulisz, co? 08:06 Kuro. 08:06 Miałem świetną informatykę. 08:06 >:c 08:06 <3 08:06 Adamałkę? 08:06 Całą grupą w CS'a graliśmy .-. 08:06 Go? 08:07 Nie. 08:07 Na przeglądarkę ;-; 08:07 A to nie mów nic więcej 08:08 o/ 08:08 Adamie, Antaszmo, Kyu, Madziu, Rycerzu, Sajko, Noworocznoooo dajcie mi coś : 3 08:08 o/ 08:09 * Madzia.124 daje coś MrPEpSEE 08:09 * Adam Bounafiff Daje Pepowi w ryj. 08:09 c: 08:09 Coś ważnego dla waszego życia 08:09 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń daje Pepsziemu w (DRES) al 08:09 XD 08:09 Albo 08:09 * Antasma Pożeracz Marzeń daje Pepsziemu marzenia 08:09 Możesz skonsumować 08:09 Od razu... 08:09 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/becigxu To mnie nadal rozwala 08:10 xD 08:10 Lol 08:10 Noworoczne kopuluje się często z bananami dzikimi ~ Robert Makłowicz aka BowserXL, 2015 08:10 Co? .-. 08:11 No to. 08:11 Bowser miał sobie to wstawić do cytatów 08:11 .-. 08:12 http://screenshooter.net/102501242/jjiuguv 08:13 .- ... - .- ... -- .- -.-. .... --- -.. --.. .. --..-- ... -.- .- -.-. --.. . --..-- .- .-.. . -. .. . .--. --- - .-. .- ..-. .. -... .. . --. .- -.-.. .-.-.- --.. .- - --- .--. --- - .-. .- ..-. .. .--. --- --..-. . .-. .- -.-.. -- .- .-. --.. . -. .. .- --..-- .--- .- -.- -- .- .-..- --- -.- - --- -. .- - . .--- .--. .-.. .- -. . -.-. .. . .-.-.- 08:14 Odczytajcie to 08:14 Spk 08:14 Tylko se wezmę kluczyki do Alfabetu Downa 08:14 ;_; 08:14 Co się stanęło? 08:15 Tak astasma (YDS) 08:18 Czas na 08:18 Na 08:18 Nie... 08:26 Czarna wdowa 08:26 nara lece 08:26 nerka 08:26 * Wilkus skacze z wielkiego kanionu ze spadochronem zakańczając tą rozmowę 08:27 * Wilkus wylądował i zakończył rozmowę 08:27 Maratus volans 08:28 Yh 08:28 Herbata mi sie skonczyla ;v 08:29 Zło. 08:33 z/w ranked 08:36 o/ 08:36 Lel, tylko 3 osoby? 08:36 Zazwyczaj o tej porze jest z 10 08:36 o/ 08:37 piątek (derp) 08:38 Hii 08:38 Co tak pusto D: 08:38 Hej 08:39 Bożż, a Roz była w ogóle? 08:39 Poczebna mi D1 08:39 ... 08:39 -;- 08:40 Aha 08:40 Garden 08:40 Bo wiesz 08:40 Anomalie 08:40 * ReiRakto wsadza Astmę do herbacianej armaty 08:41 Nie D1 08:41 To odpowiadaj, czy była Roz czy nie D1 08:41 Nie była 08:41 (y) 08:41 Thx 08:42 Jeżu, czemu tak mało ludu ;_; 08:42 Śpią czy co im się stało? 08:42 Ebola się szerzy 08:43 Ruskie atakujo 08:43 Wiesz, hemoglobina i takie sprawy .v. 08:43 Zgaduję że wszystkim nauczyciele dają w kość bo koniec roku i spina 08:43 .v. 08:43 A mi nie ;w; 08:43 Mi tyż 08:44 Ja tam jakbym miała coś poprawiać to bym miała poprawiać dosłownie wszystko... 08:44 >23:00 08:44 >jesteś padnięty 08:44 >kumpel chce zagrać 3 rankedy 08:44 (bp) 08:44 >masz jakiś miesiąc luzu 08:44 Hmpf. 08:44 >walą ci tak nagle pińcet rzeczy prosto na łeb 08:44 A w zasadzie jak tam z ocenami u was? ;w; 08:45 Cicho, staram się przejść poziom "Gimbazjum" na legendarnym 08:45 Nie tak źle. 08:45 Jakieś liczby może XD 08:45 Aktualnie oceny wyglądają mniej więcej tak: kilka szóstek i piątek, jedna czwóra. Średnia 5,25. 08:46 Oho~ A która klasa i czego ;w; 08:46 Klasa 3 gimbazjum 08:46 Kujon (DRES) 08:46 .v. 08:46 Hex. Jakbym kuł to bym miał same 6 (bp) 08:46 No ya 1wsza. Ale ze mnie dzieciak ;w; 08:46 Nie 08:46 Stary. 08:46 W ten poniedziałek 08:47 Byłem na Konkursie w Poznaniu 08:47 I byłem kurde 5 na 620 dzieciaków z województwa 08:47 ...I jakoś tak wyszło, że mam ostatnio wywalone na szkołę. Z cyklu "A tego wypracowania nie napiszę, bo głupi temat" 08:47 Problem? (DRES) 08:47 5 - piąty, btw. 08:47 Rei - typowe "gimbazjum zmienia ludzi... 08:47 ...na gorsze" 08:47 (bp) 08:47 XD 08:48 Pewnie tak 08:48 Ale i tak nie jest chyba tragicznie 08:48 Jest. 08:49 Tzn, prawda w większości mam 4, ale dużo 5tek, ze dwie/trzy szóstki będą maybe... 08:49 Ale w porównaniu 08:49 Garden klasa 6 podstawówki - Forever alone cichociemny 08:49 Z tym co było 08:49 Garden 3 klasa gimbazjum - jebnięty psychopata co ogląda kucyki 08:49 Ja w 6tej cały rok udawałam kotka. 08:49 (srsly) 08:49 (wtf) 08:50 Miau! 08:50 I łaziła ci taka poczochrana, pokręcona brunetka, biegała po szkole, wysypywała kredki pod nogi, śledziła co fajniejsze osoby, i było takie wielkie "MIAUUU~" 08:50 .v. 08:51 Hehehehe 08:51 Aambitnie, jednym słowem 08:51 (SRSLYWTF) 08:51 A potem się z kimś pobiłam i reputacja słodkiej idiotki z dobrymi łocenami poszła w krzaki ;w; 08:51 Nie zatrzymywałam 08:51 (y) 08:52 Jak tak lubi naturę nich siedzi. 08:52 Krzaki są fajne 08:52 Ot co 08:52 Boshe 08:52 Co? 08:52 Te dzieci fnafa pchają kał wszędzie gdzie się da 08:52 ...Oh 08:52 Nawet filing.pl nawiedziły 08:52 Widziałam ;___; 08:53 Ale i tak najlepszy był quiz "Jak się będzie nazywał twój mąż/żona" Były dwie odpowiedzi - dla facetów Tymon, dla pań Agata XD Czegoś tak głupiego dawno nie było 08:54 Nom 08:54 Albo pytanie "Czy wierzysz w boga" "Tak" "Nie" "Tak ale w innego" Ale innego od czego XD DD 08:54 Np. w latającego potwora spaghetti 08:54 Który nie nazywa się bóg 08:54 I tak to robił idiota 08:55 Albo takie "Ile masz lat" "mniej niż 10" "12-19" "20" 08:55 A gdzie 21 .v. 08:55 Siaaaano~~ 08:56 Nom 08:56 Więcej niż 20 08:56 A nie kurde 08:56 XD 08:56 Wejdzie dumbass co ma 6 lat i będzie fałszował wszystkie quizy 08:56 Pfff 08:57 "Tak ale w innego" najlepsze ^w^ 08:57 A ya mam słodką pidżamę z owcą ^w^ 08:57 A ty nie~ 08:57 Owce są głupie 08:58 Bo chodzą za baranami 08:58 Pomijając Roz 08:58 A ja mam w paseczki!~ 08:58 Ty też jesteś głupi, Astma, słonko, a jakoś ci nie wypominam D1 08:58 Cholera czar prysł 08:58 Już zboczuje 08:59 I mam taką fajną nową sukienkę~ Czarną w różowe różyczki ;w; I ją jutro ubiorę~~ 08:59 A ty nie masz nowej sukienki >D 08:59 Mission complete 08:59 Bo ja nie noszę sukienem 08:59 K* 09:00 Wcaaale 09:00 Zjadłem Trolliwęże 09:00 Byłam dzisiaj sobie poszukać jakiejś ładnej sukienki,i kurde nie było tej co ją chciałam! 09:00 A ja myślę, że też byś chciał taką w kwiatki 09:00 ^w^ 09:00 Sajko - skąd ja to znam 09:00 (straszne problemy) 2015 05 22